What Sonic 06 could have been
by Kezzstar
Summary: I didn't really like the story to Sonic 06, so I'm going to try and write something that's a bit more true to the Sonic universe. Which means no interspecies kissing. Sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! My first Sonic fic! Personally, I think the story from Sonic 06 sucked, it could have been so much more. So I thought I'd rewrite it a little bit. Probably has already been done a million times before, but I thought I'd put my spin on it. I hope you all mondo enjoy it!**

* * *

Fireworks shot into the sky as Princess Elise arrived in Soloeana for the Festival of the Sun on a beautiful barge, with her attendants in tow. Around her neck was the Royal Locket. She clasped at it, always aware of it, as it was her duty to protect it. Soon, she saw her people, and raised her hands to wave to them.

As soon as the barge reached the Ceremonial Torch, Elise walked gracefully to the priests who awaited her. The Head Priest quietly handed her the Sacred Flames. Suddenly, all Elise could see was the beautiful city she ruled being ripped apart by flames, and a giant monster glaring at her.

She snapped out of her daydream when one of her attendants touched her arm. "Miss Elise!"

"It...It's alright." Elise regained her composure. She nodded to the attendant, who was holding a beautiful blue gem. The Blue Chaos Emerald. A powerful artefact, but not nearly as powerful as it could be if it were reunited with its brethren.

The Priests bowed to her, and she bowed back. It was time for her favourite part of the ceremony.

"We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace." Elise said. "Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light!" She lit the torch. Soon, the beautiful flames lit up the entire monument, and the fireworks started again. Elise turned to wave to her beloved people.

Suddenly, from behind the fireworks, missiles hit the ceremony! Elise screamed as a giant machine appeared above her, dropping robots that surrounded her. Some of the robots stayed in the sky and looked like wasps, with their evil stings pointed towards her, and the others looked like lady bugs on wheels, glaring at her.

A smaller pod floated down towards them, on it was the fattest, most ugliest man Elise had ever seen. In fact, Elise thought, he looked rather like an idiot, with an oversized red nose and an even bigger moustache.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna. I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik." The man said. "I am here to take the map to the Flames of Disaster from you."

Elise gripped the locket tightly. The holographic map was hidden in the locket.

"And I'm going to take the miracle gems that are the key to the Flames secret...The Chaos Emeralds!" The Doctor continued. The attendant holding the Blue Emerald shrunk back.

"Now Princess, if you would kindly hand over the Locket?" The Doctor held out his hand.

Elise backed away as a powerful wind began to form. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"YO! Eggman! I should have known you were into girls jewelery!" It said.

Suddenly, a blue hedgehog appeared! The wind stopped suddenly.

"IT'S THAT MEDDLING HEDGEHOG! SHOOT HIM!" Dr. Eggman roared furiously. The Buzzbombers began firing at the hedgehog, who dodged expertly. He jumped on each of the Buzzbombers heads, knocking them out instantly. He then rolled into the Moto Bugs, scattering them everywhere. One lingered on the edge of the monument, holding on for dear life. The Hedgehog laughed, and pushed it off with his toe.

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He introduced himself to the Princess. "And the walking advertisement for anti-obesity is Dr. Eggman!"

"Why you! CRABMEAT! GET HIM!" Dr. Eggman cried. Three Crabmeats jumped out of the Egg Carrier. Sonic rolled his eyes and took them out too. He then jumped on Eggmans pod.

"GET OFF!" Eggman tried to grab him, nearly falling off the pod. Sonic quickly ran behind him, so Eggman turned around to try and grab him again. This time Sonic jumped on Eggmans back, infuriating the doctor. Eggman shook the hedgehog off, and they both deathstared each other. Nose to nose, the two enemies glared at each other, the tension rising.

"Ppppbbbth!" Sonic blew a raspberry at Eggman.

"Oh that is disgusting!" Eggman wiped the saliva off his face while Sonic laughed. "FIRE MISSILES!" Eggman cried.

"Uh oh!" Sonic jumped. One of the missiles came dangerously close to hitting Elise!

Sonic quickly grabbed her out of the way, but the Locket had come loose, and was now on the ground!

"Too easy!" Eggman laughed, snatching the Locket. "Toodles!"

Eggman and the Egg Carrier quickly tried to escape.

"Not so fast you undercooked omlete!" Sonic ran after him, leaving Elise completely confused as to what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, instead of stupid Wave Ocean as the first level, I'd be having Sonic run through Soleanna at night, chasing after Eggmans carrier. Much more fun than an Emerald Coast clone. Especially with the lights and the fireworks, it would look epic.**

* * *

Sonic smirked.

"Now Egghead, give me back the Locket!" He stood on the cockpit of the now defunct Egg Cerberus. The chase had taken them all through the streets of Soleanna before Eggman had gotten annoyed and decided to try and end Sonic once and for all.

"Fine, okay, I'll cave! Just please don't hurt me!" Eggman threw the Locket past Sonic, who went after it and caught it mid-air.

"There, now how hard was that? Later you scrambled egg!" Sonic waved as he ran of in a burst of light.

"What an idiot!" Eggman laughed after Sonic was out of earshot. He pulled the REAL Locket out of his pocket. "Now, to victory! After a nice bubble bath, I'm all bruised up!"

* * *

**And here's where I'd have Shadows story starting. And instead of White Acropolis, let's just call a spade a spade. Ice Cap Zone!**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the icy cold surroundings of Eggmans lab, two small figures made their way through the compound and into the base.

"Next time, I think we'll just take the front door." Rouge joked as she and Shadow shook off the snow. Shadow glared at her.

"That WAS the front door." He walked past her. "So why is Eggman hiding out in the Ice Cap Zone?"

"Beats me. Looks like he ain't home." They walked through the building. "We need to get to the Control Room."

"I'll disable to security system, you take out the guards." Rouge said.

"Deal. See you in the Control Room." Shadow walked off, leaving Rouge bemused.

–

Meanwhile, in the distant future, the white Knight Silver the Hedgehog was walking through the beautiful gardens of the Soleanna Palace, with his friend from the Sol Dimension, Blaze.

"I'm so glad you're going to be here for the Festival of the Sun Blaze!" Silver said.

"It was hard, but I managed to find the time." Blaze replied.

They continued through the gardens, chatting away, when the ground began to shake.

"What on Earth?!" Silver cried. Suddenly the arm of a monster shot out of the ground, sending flames showering everywhere.

"Oh no! The Princess!" Blaze ran towards the Palace. Meanwhile, Silver could hear screams of terror from the city. He ran towards the growing flames, hoping he wasn't too late to save the people of Soleanna.

* * *

**And here is where Silvers gameplay would start in Crisis City.  
**

* * *

Sonic made his way back to the Palace, walking in with a swagger.

"Princess Elise, Sonic the Hedgehog has arrived!" One of the guards informed Elise, who was sitting on her throne after all the excitement of last night. It was easier to laugh at it all in the morning light, but serious questions needed to be asked of the Kingdoms security. Thankfully they'd hired a security expert almost immediately, he was due in soon.

"Let him in!" Elise called. The door opened and in walked Sonic, carrying the Locket.

"Here you are Princess. One Locket." Sonic smiled. "Why did Eggman want it anyway?"

"Thank you Mr. Hedgehog...oh no! It's a fake!" Elise cried.

"It still looks pretty." Sonic pointed out.

"No! It's not just a decoration! A holographic map is stored inside it. If Dr. Robotnik-,"

"Eggman."

"If he has the map, he can find the Flames of Disaster!" Elise cried.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"The Flames of Disaster, and the monster that caused them, they devastated Soleanna when I was a little girl. So my Father locked them away in a cave deep within the Ice Cap Zone, so no one could try to use their power again." Elise told him. "The map was given to me when my Father died, and it was my job to keep it safe!"

"Oh no." Sonic shook his head.

"There is one thing though, he won't be able to get the Flames without the seven Chaos Emeralds. He'll need them for the last lock my Father placed." Elise said.

"So we need to find the Chaos Emeralds before he does!" Sonic grinned.

"Mr. Hedgehog, would you please go and find the Guardian of the Emeralds, Knuckles the Echidna? We will need his help." Elise asked.

Sonic laughed. "No problem, I'll go get Knuckles for you!" He sped off.

* * *

**So...Angel Island Zone perhaps? Help me out!**


End file.
